Ben
700px|center O Rei Benjamin "Ben" Florian é um personagem que aparece nos filmes da Disney Channel Descendentes e Descendentes 2, atuado por Mitchell Hope. Ele é filho da Bela e da Fera. Informações Pronto para seguir no trono, ele faz sua primeira proclamação e oferece uma chance de redenção para Mal, Evie, Carlos e Jay, onde eles têm a chance de frequentar Auradon Prep. Ao contrário de seus pais, ele não teme os adolescentes que fazem problemas e abraça-os como amigos enquanto os ajuda a navegar na terra desconhecida onde o bem corre desenfreado. Personalidade Ben é um adolescente amável que sente piedade dos jovens vilões e estava disposto a dar-lhes uma segunda chance quando nem os próprios pais estavam dispostos a dar-lhes a chance. Ele parece levar após seu pai com aparência e sua mãe em personalidade, pois ele está mais disposto a ver pessoas além de suas aparências (da mesma forma como sua mãe viu sob o exterior da Fera), além de ter um amor pela leitura e livros e uma alma gentil. Além disso, de todos os Jovens de Auradon, ele é o mais ao lado dos Jovens Vilões, geralmente sendo o primeiro a abordá-los e defendê-los e tentar socializar e conversar com eles, particularmente com Mal. Ele parecia ter um fascínio com Mal no momento em que a viu pela primeira vez, e parece que o sentimento é mútuo, especialmente porque ambos tiveram um sonho sobre o outro antes da reunião. Mesmo depois de ter sido dada uma poção de amor por ela, quando lavou, ele acreditava que ela o amava, mas não pensou que poderia acontecer por si só, especialmente porque ele estava namorando Audrey na época, ele ainda crescia para amá-la e queria estar com dela. Ele é muito amigável e uma pessoa honesta que acredita no bem nos outros. Ele é justo e paciente com os Jovens Vilões, entendendo que eles o tiveram muito mais ásperos do que outros como em sua escola e está disposto a trabalhar com eles e fazer o que fosse necessário para que eles confiassem nele (como ajudar Carlos com sua fobia e comer do cão Um biscoito que Mal lhe deu). Apesar disso, ele parece ter baixa auto-confiança, pois às vezes não tem certeza se ele é cortado para ser rei e deseja a aprovação de seus pais, particularmente o de seu pai). Ele também acredita em quem são os pais de uma pessoa que não os torna quem são e é isso que o torna tão mal. Em Mundo de Vilões, ele mostrou-se suavemente ingênuo, ficando perturbado depois que ele quebrou uma xícara no episódio 4 e ofereceu para pagar Freddie por danos e no episódio 5 quando ele e os outros foram transportados para a lâmpada da Jordan, ele concluiu que deve ser pequenas (mostrando que ele é um pouco lento). Ele também é um cavalheiro, uma vez que se oferece para tirar o casaco e colocá-lo sobre uma poça de lama para que Audrey, Mal e Evie não se deixassem sujar. Ele também parece ser influenciado por Mal enquanto ele mentiu para Jay para fazê-lo parar de incomodar ele no episódio 10, fazendo com que Mal se sinta mais atraída por ele. Em geral, ele é uma pessoa inteligente e compassiva e disposta a dar a todos e a todos uma chance. Em uma nota lateral, apesar de ser o principal príncipe da franquia, ele assume o papel mais típico de uma princesa (ou melhor, o papel de sua mãe), pois ele tende a ser sequestrado como no episódio 16 de Wicked World e quando Maleficent congelou todos os que tentou salvá-los, mas Mal, Carlos, Evie e Jay foram os únicos a salvar todos. Aparência Física Ben é um adolescente musculoso de 16 anos, tem cabelos castanhos com mechas douradas no meio. Seus olhos são verdes. Poderes e Habilidades Ben não possui poderes especiais, pois ele não é descendente de uma linhagem mágica. Portanto, Ben é capaz de: *Homenagem estadual: Isto é essencial para o papel de Ben como governante da Auradon. *Atleta: Ben é hábil em vários esportes, como: **Torneio: ele é o capitão da equipe de torneio da Auradon Prep. **Natação: Ben pode nadar, como mostrado em Descendentes, durante seu encontro com Mal pelo Lago Encantado. **Esgrima: Em Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Nobel, Ben mencionou que ele teve aulas de esgrima. Ele costumava estar na equipe de esgrima até que ele teve que sair quando ele se tornou rei. Suas habilidades são mostradas mais tarde durante a luta da espadas em Descendentes 2. **Croqué: Ben é visto jogando este esporte durante o Dia da Família. *Dirigindo: Ben mostrou essa habilidade em Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel. Ele também é capaz de dirigir uma scooter. Ben também está dirigindo uma scooter em Descendentes quando ele leva Mal em seu primeiro encontro. Material Impresso Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel No livro, Ben está realizando uma reunião do conselho no lugar de seu pai. Ele está extremamente ansioso porque é a primeira vez que ele realiza uma reunião. Apesar do encorajamento de Bela e Fera, a reunião está horrivelmente errada e Ben perde a paciência. No final, Ben consegue encontrar uma solução para os problemas e convida Grumpy a uma reunião individual, acreditando que seria melhor assim e resolver a situação de forma pacífica. Ele então acredita em si mesmo como o rei que ele é em vez do rei, todos esperam que ele seja. Como Mal, ele tem um sonho místico. No caso dele, ele se encontra a Ilha dos Perdidos, onde conhece uma garota estranha com olhos maliciosos e cabelos roxos. Ao cantar Once Upon a Dream em seu encontro com Audrey, a filha de Aurora, Ben percebe a relevância entre a música e seu sonho. Este livro também explica o motivo de por que ele sente pena pelas crianças na Ilha dos Perdidos. Como eles, ele nasceu em sua vida, onde tudo foi ocupado por ele. Embora ele seja orgulhoso de ser o filho de seus pais e o futuro rei de Auradon, ele também se sentiu preso e começou a imaginar como seria a sensação dessas crianças, que ainda tinham escolhas menores do que ele. Isso o leva a tomar a decisão que ele faz no filme. Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel No livro, Ben está agora a cargo de tudo em Auradon como seu novo rei. Os relatórios vêm de várias regiões do reino onde terremotos e tempestades incomuns estão batendo e, de forma mais perturbadora, um dragão foi manchado em Camelot Heights. Preocupado de que estejam em perigo, o mago Merlin pede uma petição para usar magia. Preocupado de causar consequências, Ben, em vez disso, decide visitar Camelot e observar a situação. Ele eventualmente descobre que o monstro é realmente um dragão, e muitos suspeitam que o Malévola esteja fazendo, apesar do encarceramento. Ben retorna a Auradon, assim como Mal e seus amigos estão saindo para a Ilha dos Perdidos para investigar assuntos próprios. Ben lhes permite sair, colocando fé em sua namorada. Depois de muita investigação, Ben descobre que o dragão não é maléfico, mas de outra coisa. Ele e Grumpy então investigam as Minas anãs, onde ele se encontra acidentalmente com a equipe de Mal e o verdadeiro culpado, Madam Mim. Depois de uma batalha difícil, Ben salva o dia apontando Excalibur (a espada emprestada de Camelot) na senhora Mim, forçando-a a render-se. Merlin então envia todos de volta para onde eles pertencem e sela o túnel subterrâneo para evitar que os habitantes da Ilha dos Perdidos escapem. Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel ASA. Filmes Descendentes Um mês antes de ser coronado rei, Ben informa aos pais sobre o seu primeiro decreto real: dar aos filhos da Ilha dos Perdidos uma chance de redenção e participar de Auradon Prep. Para garantir a segurança de seu plano e dos cidadãos, ele decide começar pequeno com as crianças que precisam mais da ajuda - Carlos, Jay, Evie e Mal. Ele tenta fazer o melhor para fazer amizade com eles e ajudar, mas sua namorada, Audrey, é completamente incomum e leva-o para longe, forçando Doug a cuidar do passeio e das explicações. Dito o quão terrível Malévola foi no passado, Ben tenta alcançar mais o Mal. Por isso, ele começa a desenvolver afeto por ela. Ele também ajuda a obter Jay e Carlos na equipe do Torneio. Ignorando a missão das crianças de roubar a varinha de madrinha de fadas, Ben é enganado por Mal em comer um biscoito com poções de amor. Isso realmente é útil, pois isso permite que ele termine com Audrey e namore Mal, achando que eles têm mais em comum. Em um encontro, Ben nada em um lago encantado, que remove o feitiço de amor dele. Depois de Mal tentar salvá-lo, pensando que ele se afogou, ele diz a ela que ele pode ver que seu amor interior é mais forte que o mal que ela desceu. Ele continua fingindo estar sob o feitiço, mas mostra o amor pela sua verdade quando o dia da coroação se aproxima. No almoço do dia da família, Ben apresenta Mal aos pais, sua namorada está mais com seu choque. Quando Ben atende para assegurar a avó, a Rainha Leah, a Audrey, que Maleficent ainda na Ilha dos Perdidos e introduziu Mal, falou sobre sua proclamação, ela disse a ele Se ele perdeu a cabeça, Chad também se envolveu e irritou Ben e os filhos dos vilões. Quando Chad é pulverizado por Evie com uma poção adormecida, os vilões, as crianças, deixam o almoço barulhento, Ben é acusado e culpado por seu pai de convidar as crianças do vilão para Auradon, porque sabia que era uma má idéia, depois do altercado que Ben tenta Para assegurar o grupo, tudo será melhor após a coroação. No dia em que ele deve ser coroado rei, Ben anda em uma carruagem com Mal, que lhe dá um cupcake com o antídoto nele. Ele come muito cedo e depois revela que ele ficou livre do feitiço desde o primeiro encontro, e perdoa-a por ela porque acredita que não acredita que possam estar juntos enquanto ele estivesse com Audrey. Quando ela questiona se ele estava fingindo seu carinho, ele revela que ele realmente está apaixonado por ela enquanto ele lhe dá seu anel de sinete. Durante a cerimônia, Jane rouba a varinha para usar sua magia para melhorar sua aparência. Infelizmente, a varinha desencadeia uma explosão de magia que desfaz a barreira em torno da Ilha dos Perdidos, permitindo que Malévola escape e tente roubar a varinha. Ben fala com Mal em ouvir seu coração, o que posteriormente convence os outros a fazer o mesmo. Todos decidem ser pessoas boas de Auradon momentos antes que Maleficent chegue e congela todos no corredor. Ben é deixado felizmente surpreso quando o feitiço é desfeito graças a Mal, Jay, Evie e Carlos, que usaram seu bem combinado para encolher o Dragão Maléfico ao tamanho do gecko. Eles então celebram sua vitória no pátio de Auradon Prep. Descendentes 2 Ben retornará na sequência de 2017, em torno de 6 meses após o primeiro filme. De acordo com o diretor Kenny Ortega, Ben vai à Ilha dos Perdidos para encontrar Mal depois que ele percebe que ela deixou Auradon, depois que ele lhe propôs. Os amigos de Mal, Carlos, Evie e Jay, decidem ir com ele para ajudar, mas primeiro eles devem ensinar-lhe os caminhos perversos para que ele possa se esgueirar pela Ilha sem ser reconhecido (como visto no clipe de Chillin' Like a Villain. Ben é o rei reinante de Auradon e está pronto para pronunciar oficialmente Mal como sua "Senhora da Corte". As coisas parecem estar indo perfeitamente, mas ele não percebe o tipo de pressão que Mal está sob até ela fugir para a Ilha de o perdido. Determinado a corrigir as coisas, ele se junta com os outros jovens reformadas de vilão para tentar trazê-la de volta. Lá, seus olhos estão abertos para o que realmente é a vida na Ilha dos Perdidos. Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões Temporada 1 Ben retorna na curta série animada Descendentes: Wicked World, dublado originalmente por Mitchell Hope, que também o retratou no filme de ação ao vivo. Mal acidentalmente se transporta, Ben, Audrey e Evie para a Ilha dos Perdidos com um desejo involuntário. Enquanto lá, eles conhecem Freddie Facilier, que Ben recruta em Auradon depois de fugir da ilha. Temporada 2 ASA. Relações :Clique para ler as relações do Ben. Canções Descendentes *Did I Mention (Dueto) *Be Our Guest (Grupo) *Set It Off (Grupo) Descendentes 2 *Chillin' Like a Villain (Grupo) *It's Goin' Down (Grupo) *You and Me (Grupo) *Kiss The Girl (Grupo) Aparições Material Impresso *Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel *Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel *Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Filmes *Descendentes *Descendentes 2 Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões ASA Galeria ASA. Trivia ASA. Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes 2 Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões